


Whatever I'm Meant To Say

by Kastaka



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Flogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 23:59:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kastaka/pseuds/Kastaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're going to ask," he said, with the little air that he could claw back from the sensations coursing through his body, "if I'm okay again. Can we just assume... you know, like I said... that I'm okay with it... unless I say something really obvious about... not being..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever I'm Meant To Say

"You know," said Tony, "it's usually meant to be the CEO that has the secret submissive side."

Pepper favoured him with an only slightly exasperated smile. "Male CEOs," she replied, fastening the final buckle and straightening up. "In fact, this is a pretty typical boss / secretary thing," she continued, walking out of his field of view, "supposed job titles notwithstanding."

"It's kind of hard to get the smartass retort in when I can't see your face," Tony complained. "Surely we could make some kind of rig with mirrors, maybe some kind of..."

He broke off suddenly, stunned into silence, as the suede tails of the flogger made contact with his bare backside with a rather satisfying snapping noise.

"I'm not going to say something about arses and smarting," said Pepper, lining up for another swing, "because that would be far too obvious."

Tony considered the situation - he was definitely more surprised than hurt, and he realised that until that moment, he'd not been entirely sure if she would actually go through with it - and instinctively tested the leather cuffs around his wrists and ankles - he could probably get out of them if he really wanted to, but then again he was pretty sure she'd just undo him if he asked, too.

She landed the second blow on the other cheek, then paused, apparently waiting for an actual reaction.

"That's... interesting," he concluded, filling the silence. "Go on. Do it again."

"Interesting?" asked Pepper, with a slight hint of incredulity. He couldn't tell whether the subsequent thwack was actually harder, or whether it was just that the skin had already been warmed up slightly by the first. It made him twitch a little - and the fact that it was Pepper doing it, the general atmosphere in the room where he was tied to the four corners of some kind of oversized footrest thing, totally naked, while she was fully clothed and in control, was certainly beginning to make his cock interested in the situation - but it still wasn't exactly what he was looking for.

After all, he'd been beaten up plenty of times - even once by a god, without the benefit of the suit, although fortunately that hadn't lasted too long - so this was barely tickling.

"C'mon, put some effort in it," he encouraged her.

The following swat definitely stung a little - that was a bit more like it - but he still craved something more.

"That all you've got?" he asked. "Maybe I should have asked the Captain..."

Now that got her going - he let out the rest of the breath that he was going to use to complete that sentence, appreciatively - but it was clear that the little tickling stick she was using wasn't up to the job. She had obviously realised this, too, as he could hear her heels clicking across the laminate floor, the rustle and soft click of her selecting another implement from the equipment rack.

"Maybe this will be more your size," she said, with just a hint of anger that gave him a couple of exquisite seconds to worry about what he had got himself into before the blow sang through the air and impacted on his unprotected flesh.

This time he did gasp - and his would-be erection strengthened immediately, digging awkwardly into the soft upholstery beneath him. He could still feel the path of each of the leather straps that made up this particular implement, even as she stood back a moment.

"Are you okay?" she asked, worry having overridden any trace of reaction to his playful teasing.

"Yes," he managed, blinking a few times, and still panting slightly. "Yes. Again. More of that. Whatever I'm meant to say. I don't know, this all looks a lot easier in..."

He broke off again to emit a startled "Ah!" noise as his other buttock is treated to the same attention, although maybe slightly lighter, held back a little in concern. There's a slight dampness on his stomach - just precome, for now, but with the promise of more to come.

"You're going to ask," he said, with the little air that he could claw back from the sensations coursing through his body, "if I'm okay again. Can we just assume... you know, like I said... that I'm okay with it... unless I say something really obvious about... not being..."

Another thunderclap of leather descended on his arse-cheek, as if in reply; swiftly followed up by another, and he hadn't realised it was possible to be pushed to new heights like that, and another. He vaguely heard himself whimpering, "Ah... ahh... ah," but inside his head it felt like he was transcending thought - leaving all the memories, all the scars and dust and trauma of the world, behind.

It was nothing like the times he'd been hurt in a fight - the clean, crisp lines of it, the lack of anything he needed to be doing, let him embrace the feelings and soar with them, the same kick as pulling off a really awesome maneuver in the air...

He barely registered the shuddering of his body, the messy outpouring of a satisfied penis across his stomach, until he noticed that Pepper had stopped hitting him and was squatted down beside his head, running her fingers anxiously through his hair.

"'m okay," he managed. "More than okay. Shit. I never expected..."

He could feel that reality was attempting to reassert itself, so he experimentally attempted to clench his buttocks and hissed with relief at the new wave of pain. He nuzzled into Pepper's hands in a way that he hoped was reassuring.

"Ssh, now," said Pepper, in such a comforting, motherly kind of tone that it made him wince.

"Pepper," he said, letting himself come down a little, turning his head to look up at her. "Pepper, it's okay, did... were you... shit, listen to me, the famous Tony Stark is totally failing at the whole speaking thing."

"It's fine," she asserted, one hand still cupping the back of his head, the other running gently over his shoulder-blade. "Let's... let's get you untied, and cleaned up." She tried to cover for the slight falter in her voice, the moment of showing her uncertainty, by looking away and busying herself with unbuckling his hand restraints, all business.

"Pepper," he said, more seriously. Looking anywhere but at her. "If you... if you don't want to do this... if you didn't enjoy it..."

She freed one hand and scooted over to work on the other. "Tony," she said, with only a slight veneer of exasperation, "if I didn't want to do something, I would let you know, and I would certainly not go along with it."

"Oh. Good." He knew vaguely that he should probably leave it there, that this is where he normally screwed everything up by needing to keep talking, to fill the silence; but knowing didn't help. "So, uh. Did you enjoy it? Was it good for you?" He attempted to grin, even though she had moved around to undo the buckles on his ankles and he knew she couldn't see his face.

"Well, you seem to have enjoyed yourself," she said, with the tone of good humour that he had been hoping to hear. That meant he couldn't have done anything really bad, right? "You are going straight in the shower when I get you loose," she continued, undoing the last buckle. "Assuming..." and he heard her pause, probably looking at her handiwork on his arse, "assuming you can walk, of course."

"Had worse," he said automatically, pushing himself up with his arms, levering himself off the footrest thing and onto his feet. He had to pause about halfway up, blink a couple of times and let out a slightly awkward breath, trying to keep it quiet in order to present a perfectly okay and unbothered front, but he managed to get to his feet on the second attempt, although he winced very slightly every time his balance shifted.

"Are you sure?" she asked, reaching over to steady him; he responded by leaning sideways onto her a little bit, carelessly getting semen on her nice skirt suit - really, that stuff had gone everywhere - and holding onto her in turn. "I know I haven't had much experience at..."

"It's all good," he replied. "Now, you said something about a shower... and I don't expect you want to do it in that suit..." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Sure," she said. "I'll just prop you up against a wall and strip right off." She started to steer him towards the nearest bathroom.

Again, he knew he should shut up and let her get on with it, but he couldn't leave well enough alone. "You've gone all efficient on me," he complained. "That's not very sexy."

"Oh? I thought you liked that about me," replied Pepper, opening the bathroom door and gently prising him off, leaving him over by the towel rail holding on lightly for balance. "Someone has to be the responsible adult in this relationship, anyway," she added, starting to quickly and efficiently take off her clothes.

"Yeah," he said. The general irresponsibility of what they'd just done was gradually dawning on him. What if he was called out in a hurry? He could probably cope, but it would definitely lower his... operating efficiency. "Maybe this was a bad plan," he admitted; hoping that she would take the bait and reassure him.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll be regretting it in a moment," she smiled, and the teasing edge to her grin suggested that she had not, in fact, found it much of a hardship after all.

He eyed the shower nervously. It had been so good in the moment, but now the bruising was beginning to ache just like any other boring set of bruises he'd got doing something inadvisable, and yes, the water was going to sting.

"Come on, old man," teased Pepper, now also naked, as she opened the shower door and turned on a gentle spray. "Apparently you've had worse, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah," he said, taking a few painful steps into the refreshingly warm shower.

He'd kind of expected her to make a game of it, but she mostly just stood there and watched him, making sure he didn't fall over; he considered asking her to help, but he didn't want to hear anything else about how the old man needed his sponge bath, so he contented himself with off-key singing and completely ignoring her existence.

Once he was safely out and draped in an enormous fluffy towel, he was surprised by the tone of her voice as she said, "Will that be all?" She didn't quite add 'sir' to the end of the sentence, and there was a trace of wistful fondness still in there, but mostly it was the voice she used when she was stressed and angry and wanted to go away and break down privately rather than showing weakness in front of him.

"Uh, sure, whatever," he replied. He wanted desperately to ask what was wrong, but he didn't want to keep her here against her will.

He did suspect, however, that they were going to have to have one of those awkward talks before he got to do this again...


End file.
